villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mathias Vogel
Mathias Vogel is the main antagonist of 2018 movie verson of Tomb Raider. He is a treasure hunter, a member of Trinity, Richard Croft's rival archaeologist and Lara Croft's arch-nemesis. He was portrayed by Walton Goggins, who also play El Cameleón, Billy Crash, and Lee Russell Biography Meeting Lara Croft After arriving at the island after the incident with the boat, the men of Volge find Lara and take her to him, the next day he is waiting for Lara to wake up and tells him about what he did there, after a conversation with Lara this reveals that she had brought him what he needed to find the tomb of Himiko, Volge worked with slaves and his men to find the location of this and give it to Trinity an organization that seeks paranormal secrets, Volge realizes about that they were looking in the wrong area and decided to move the camp to finally the area and exact location of the grave. During the excavation of the area one of the slaves gets sick and Volge without remedying words shoots him in front of Lara and Lu, later pointing and realizing how crazy and psychopathic this was, thus planning an escape which is successful for Lara but during this one, Lu is hurt by a shot in the shoulder by Vogel. Finding the Tomb After the encounter of the Tomb, Vogel is attacked by Lara Croft and Lu Wu in an attempt to escape, this intent to confront them realizes that the Father of Lara goes to the tomb which was found to decipher and goes up to confront him , telling her that if she does not open it, she will kill him, Lara appears and, in order not to see her father die, she negotiates with him to open the tomb and that she would take her to Hamiko, once inside they go through a lot of traps which they are designed to prevent the departure of Himiko until finally finding the Tomb of the Goddess of Japanese death. Lara, his father next to the men of Vogel and this same one warns him about the danger that this could contain, Vogel tells him that he does not have to fear about an old woman and forcing his men to open it, once opened is the body of is in a state of decomposition, Vogel says that there was nothing to fear and had to take that tomb to Trinity, at that time one of the men of Vogel has an infection which begins to take over the turning into a kind of zombie killing to one of them and when attacking Volge, this shoots him killing him, in it he realizes that Himiko is a mortal disease which can cause a genocide and takes a small sample of it to take it. Final Showdown While extracting the sample, Lara's father and she attack Vogel and his men, Vogel is wounded in one of his legs trying to escape and has a confrontation against Lara's father, who is wounded and attacked by one of Vogel's men who was infected, Vogel begins to flee with the sample, until reaching the abyss of souls, and when he passed the stairs he is intercepted by Lara, who tells him that he will fulfill the promise to his father not to let him leave. Vogel begins to fight body to body against Lara in a brutal fight, when he is almost subdued by this one, he gives him a blow and manages to take Lara's ax, keeping her on the floor and ready to kill her he tells her to send greetings to his Father when she see it, Lara's father committing suicide by detonating the explosive charges causes a tremor in the cave which distracts Vogel. At that moment Lara takes advantage and hits him leaving him wounded, Vogel tries to hit Lara but she attacks him and takes the sample of Himiko and he puts it in Vogel's mouth infecting him, Lara tells him that he messed with the wrong family and kicks him into the abyss of souls, Vogel falls to his death and becomes one of the thousands of dead bodies that were there. Personality Vogel is shown as a rude, psychopathic and determined to do his own thing, besides having as a reason to want to see his family after 7 years of being in that Island, his madness to find Himiko takes him to make him a man to which did not care about anything just to get out of there. Category:Vengeful Category:Mercenaries